


Turning 21

by PuffDreamz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, F/F, One Shot, Overwatch - Freeform, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffDreamz/pseuds/PuffDreamz
Summary: Lena wants to take Hana to a strip club for her 21st. There she meets a beautiful dancer that captures her eye.





	1. Chapter 1

Hana just turned 21 and Lena insists on taking her to a strip club.

“Come on Hana, your twenty-one now, live a little love!” Lena placed her arm around her best friend.

“Can’t be a buzzkill forever Hana.”

Hana crossed her arms.

“Yes I can, watch me.”

“Hana, come on, it’s almost ritual to go to a strip club on your twenty-first birthday. I promise it will be a good time, even if you’re not into girls like I am.” Lena smiled.

Hana uncrossed her arms and sighed.

“Fine Lena, but only for a little while since your heart seems set on this.”

“Alright deal. Let’s go then!” Lena grabbed Hana by the hand and practically dragged her there. Hana thought this couldn’t be that bad. The two showed their IDs to the bouncer and were granted access inside.

“See love, it isn’t all that bad, and you can’t tell me you don’t think these women are beautiful.” Lena smirked.

“I guess, they are nice to admire I suppose. This doesn’t make me gay though Lena.”

Lena laughed. “Of course not love, now let’s find a good seat to watch the dancers perform.”

Lucky for them there was a table for to right in front of the stage. They took their seats and waited for the show to start.

“Hana, you got one dollar bills left from the casino right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Good, because you gotta tip the dancers every so often love, I have some as well too.”

Right after Lena stopped talking the lights dimmed and a male announcer voice could be heard over the speaker system.

“Welcome Ladies and Gents to the Watch House! We have a very special treat for you tonight. A new comer from streets of Dorado. She’s sexy, sweet, but be careful because she will hack your heart, welcome to the stage. Sombra!”

Hana and Lena watched the stage as a young dark woman appeared. She was wearing a purple bikini that left little to the imagination. Her figure was well toned and Hana couldn’t help but look at her gorgeous body. As Sombra began to eye the crowd she spotted Hana, clearly a new comer to a strip club by the look on her face. She walked over to Hana and began to dance in front of her. Hana was taken by surprise when Sombra was dancing right in front of her.

‘Why is my heart beating so fast?’ Hana thought to herself. She could feel her face turning red as Sombra came up behind her and placed her arms over Hana’s chest. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She was so focused on why she was nervous that she didn’t even notice the song ended and Sombra had left the stage.

“Hana, you alright love, you look a bit red in the face?” Lena smirked.

“What, yeah…I’m fine. Uh…can we go now?”

“Sure thing love. That dancer made you a bit flustered, didn’t she?”

“What no, of course not…shut up, let’s go.”

The two got up and exited the strip club. Lena continued to laugh at Hana for becoming so flustered. They barely noticed that someone was behind them. They both turned around and saw Sombra walking behind them.

“Oh hey there love.” Lena blurted out. “Take it as that was your last show for the night?”

Sombra looked up from her cell phone. “Oh, yeah it was. I like to take off right after my last bit so I don’t have to deal with men trying to pick me up outside of the club.”

“Makes sense.” Lena said.

“Did you enjoy the show at least?” Sombra asked.

“Yeah I did, I’m pretty sure you got my friend here to blush as well, so that was a treat.”

“Shut it Lena.”

Sombra laughed. “I’m sorry amiga, I couldn’t help myself. You had that newcomer look written all over your face and you were cute as well. I rather dance for a woman than a man any day.”

There was that feeling again. Hana’s heart would not stop racing again and she felt the warmness creep up to her cheeks.

“I think you made my friend blush again Sombra.”

“Lena, shut it!”

“It’s okay amiga I do that to a lot of woman, straight or not. You are not the only one.”

Hana huffed. “Okay, so where do you live Sombra?”

“Can’t tell you that, but I live in the east part of town.”

“Oh so do we, perhaps we can walk together until you decide to go your separate way.” Lena stated.

“Sure sounds good to me.”

“So, what’s your real name Sombra?” Hana asked trying to keep the conversation going.

“Can’t tell you that either, but maybe in time you will know.” She winked at Hana.

Hana quickly looked away before showing she was blushing again.

‘What is with this chick, do I like her or something’. Hana thought to herself.

It was about a 15 minute walk back to area they lived in. It was mostly Lena and Sombra talking back and forth. Hana would add to the conversation here and there. Before they knew it was time for them to go their separate ways.

“Well, Hana and I should be going this way. We live just over that hill. It was a pleasure talking to you Sombra.”

“You as well Lena.” Sombra looked over at Hana and walked up close to her. Her chest was pressed against Hana’s chest and Hana was sure Sombra could feel her heart racing.

“As for you Hana, it was a pleasure as well. Even though you didn’t say too much.” Sombra then leaned in close to Hana’s face and whispered in her ear. Hana’s eyes immediately grew larger and her face began to turn bright red. Sombra pulled away from her and gave her a quick kiss on the check. She handed her a piece of paper and went off in the other direction. Hana stood there, watching Sombra disappear into the night. Lena couldn’t help but laugh.

“What did she say to get you all flustered love?”

Hana stood there and looked at the piece of paper in her hand. “She said…if I want to know her real name then come over and she’ll give me more than just her name…”


	2. Few Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana starts a new job at a local coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kind of short. But there is going to be more to come.

It had been a few weeks since Hana saw Sombra. After Sombra had left her standing there with a note in her hand she decided it was a better idea to head home with Lena. She didn’t know this dancer. She could have been leading her to house to rob or kill her. That’s what Hana thought at least. Hana still thought about Sombra. How she moved when she danced, how her lips looked so soft and kissable. Hana shook her head and tried to get Sombra out of her mind.

‘Shit, I need to get laid. I’m fantasizing about a stripper. I’m not even gay…or am I…’ Hana thought. She rolled out of bed and got ready for work. She recently got a new job at a coffee shop to help pay for college tuition. She didn’t want to be late on her first day. Hana made her way to the restroom, took a quick shower and got dressed.

‘I should go wake up Lena. Don’t want her to be late on her first day either.’

Hana walked over to Lena’s room and burst through the door.

“LENA! GET UP!”

Lena groaned. “Why?”

“We have work, now get your lazy ass up.”

It took Lena ten minutes to get ready.

“Alright, I’m ready. Let’s go you sleep killer.”

The two walked to the coffee shop and began their first day working as baristas. Half their shift already went by when Hana noticed someone that looked familiar.

“Sombra?” Hana asked herself. Sombra heard Hana say her name and instantly turned toward her.

“Hola chica. Fancy meeting you here. Been a few weeks huh?”

“Um, yeah.” Hana was embarrassed. She thought she would never see this woman again. She was even more embarrassed when she remembered that she left the woman hanging after she decided she was going to go home. Somehow Sombra can read the guilt all over the Hana’s face.

“Lighten up Hana. No hard feelings about you leaving me waiting for you.”

“I’m real sorry about that. I just was tired and stuff.”

“Sure thing. Can I get a coffee please?”

“Oh yeah, sorry about that. Any sweetener or cream?”

“Nah, black is fine.”

Hana got Sombra her coffee and charge her for the cup.

“Here keep the change chica.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Hope you have a good day Sombra,”

Sombra smiled at Hana. “And honestly no hard feelings either Hana.. I was hoping you would show up but…I didn’t think you would.”

Sombra waved and began to walk out the door. Hana wanted to say something, she knew she had to. This girl seemed like trouble but Hana couldn’t stop herself.

“Wait!” Hana came from behind the counter and walked up to Sombra.

“I want to make it up to you. For standing you up. Can you meet me for dinner tonight?”

“Hm…I can perhaps get off my shift early. Meet me at the strip club at 9 tonight. Sound good?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.”

Sombra smiled and headed out the door. Hana was happy at first…then a wave of nervousness and anxiety hit her.

‘Oh shit, I actually asked her out. Is this a date. Did I just ask her on a date?’

“Hana!” Hana turned around to see her new boss Gabe staring at her.

“Get back to work.”

“Sorry sir. Right away.” Hana filled her thoughts with Sombra. She wondered how she was going to make it up to her and how well this date was actually going to go. It was her first date with a woman after all.


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana takes Sombra out to a lovely Dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Hana kept looking at the clock. Her shift was ending soon. She wanted to go home and wear something decent for her date with Sombra later on in the evening. It was all she could think about. Finally six o’clock rolled around and she was able to clock out for the night.

“Come on Lena, let’s go. I have to go home and get ready.”

“Oh that’s right you have that date with sexy stripper lady huh?”

“Don’t call her that Lena…but yes I have a date with Sombra.”

“Already standing up for her, you must really like her.”

“I don’t know. She intrigues me I guess.”

“Well, best get you home and cleaned up then huh?”

The two walked home and Lena teased her the whole way home.

“I knew you liked girls. There was no way you were truly straight. I use to see the way you looked at Amélie when we were dating.”

“Hey that’s not fair. She was French and tall. Anyone would stare at her.”

“You have a fair point there love.”

“Why did you two break up anyways?”

“Ah, she decided to get back with her husband Gérald.”

“I’m sorry Lena. That can’t be easy.”

“It’s okay. Someone else will come along eventually. I just hope she’s happy. But enough about me, we’re home. Go get ready Hana.”

Hana walked inside and went to go take a shower. After her shower she decided she was going to go with the tomboy look. She put on her dark blue jeans and a black and grey plaid shirt. She also put on her black converse and decided to put her hair up in a ponytail. She walked downstairs to get Lena’s approval.

“So what do you think?”

“Well, you definitely say you like girls in that outfit.” Lena laughed.

“I’m serious Lena, how does it look?”

“It looks good on you Hana. If I were into you I would definelty do you.”

“Thank you, I think…”

“You better get going. You’re going to be late for your hot date.”

Hana looked at the time on her phone. “Shit you’re right. See you later Lena. Be good.”

“I’m always good love!”

Hana walked out the door and headed into the direction of the strip club. Lena opened back up the door and checked to see if Hana was far enough and let in a tall woman into the house.

“Shit, I’m going to be late.” Hana said to herself as she picked up the pace. “I hope she doesn’t think I’m standing her up again.”

It was 9:30 when she finally got there. She didn’t see Sombra anywhere.

“Shit I blew it.” Hana said softly to herself.

“Blew what chica?” a voice said behind her.

“FUCK! Sombra you scared the shit out of me.”

Sombra laughed. “Sorry, but you deserved it after being late.”

“I guess so.”

“You look cute today Hana. You dress up for me?”

“I mean, kind of…maybe…let’s go.” Hana said becoming more flustered by the minute.

“Lead the way chica.”

Hana walked with Sombra to a small diner.

“Well were here.”

“I’ve never been to a diner on the first date. Interesting choice chica.”

“Look it’s really good, just trust me okay?”

“Alright I trust you.”

The two walked into the diner and a waitress sat them down at a booth. They were handed the menus and left to figure out what they wanted to eat.

“So Hana, what’s good here?”

“The burgers are really good. If you wanted to try one.”

“Hmm, yeah that seems like a good choice.” The waitiress then approached the two with two waters.

“Are you ready to order?”

“Yeah I’ll have the highway burger, no pickles. With a mountain dew please.” The waitress then turned to Sombra for her order.

“I’ll take the same thing.” The waitress then nodded and went to place their orders in.

“So Hana, why did you want to make it up to me?”

“Oh, cause I felt bad. You wanted me to come over and I just chickened out and went home.”

“Why make up for it though?”

“I guess it’s because…” Hana started to turn pink and fidget a bit. “…I don’t know. You have just been on my mind lately. I need to know if it’s because I felt guilty or if it was something more.”

Sombra smiled. “Well how about we find out?” Hana looked up to Sombra to find her leaning over the table and placed her lips on Hana’s. At first Hana was surprised but after a few moments she settled into the kiss. Sombra pulled back and sat back down in her seat.

“Well?”

“I…um…that was nice.”

Sombra laughed. “Not an answer chica.”

Hana thanked the stars that the food came so quickly before she could give an answer. The two ate in silence with some idle chat here and there. Hana knew what Sombra was doing. She was letting her sit in her own thoughts replaying the scene over and over again. Hana paid the bill and the two walked outside.

“You never answered my question chica.” Sombra turned toward Hana. Hana looked at Sombra and pulled her closer to her body and kissed her. It was Sombra’s turn to be surprised. Sombra gave into the kiss wrapping her arms around Hana’s neck. The two finally broke apart when a couple tried getting past them to get into the diner.

“There’s your answer I guess.”

Sombra smiled. “I guess so. Let’s get going.” Sombra took Hana’s hand and to two walked home hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where this ends, but I may write more about these two in this universe. So keep an eye out for it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
